Jessica McCarty
Appearance Jessica is an average height, blond haired woman with piercing green eyes. She is said to be one of the most beautiful women one could possibly see in the entirety of the Northern Blade Guild. Her long blond hair is usually pulled back into a single braid, indicating her placement in her mini-group. She had a lean figure, visible because of the skin tight red leather she almost always wears, just as the rest in her little mini-guild. Clothing Along with her red leather, Jessica always has her Agiel, a thin red rod baton, at the ready hanging on a thin gold chain from her wrist or placed in the holder at her thigh. Personality Jessica is a strong-willed young woman. She is seen as being reserved, and slightly angry, but has moments of weakness, and even a fear. Jessica is the daughter of a mercenary and was raised to be cold and unfeeling, as well as cruel, and vindictive, however her brother was one person who could drive her to become less so, at least before his disappearance. Fierce in her protection of her father, Jessica is lethal in battle and quick to dispose of anything and anyone she perceived as a threat to her charges. Jessica respects power, though she also enjoyed witty banter with Jonah at one time. Jessica fears only three things; canes, failing to find her brother's killer and making them pay, and rats. Jessica also had a strong belief in a no hesitation policy, because when she hesitated in leaving for that one last job, it cost her brother his life. Biography Jessica was born three years before her brother, as a girl, and with absolutely no talent in gun magic... if that wasn't bad enough she was soft hearted to a fault and was the type of child who would give away her last toy to a kid she didn't know. She was literally the worst thing her father could have ever whelped. Of course living with a man like him, she slowly learned to toughen up slightly, but it wasn't until her brother was born and her mother... mysteriously disappeared, that she really learned the meaning of hating someone. That someone was her father. After her mother's disappearance, Jesse took on almost full raising of little Jonah, and she protected him much fiercer then her mother ever had herr. Even at six she was known to swing at those in the guild much bigger then she merely because they looked wrong at her little brother. Slowly she stopped being that tender hearted little weakling, and became colder... harsher. It wasn't until her brothers death that she truly lost her ability to feel mercy though. Unlike her brother, Jesse had always been more equipped for stealth missions then anything else. She could shove a blade in your throat before you knew she was even in the room, but she only took on the missions she had to, never truly enjoying them. She was secretly getting together as much money as she could – not even telling her brother – and she was going to make him and her both disappear. The night she came back from the last job she'd ever have to do for her father... the one that had given her the money she needed to completely disappear, even from her own father's radar, was the day she learned of her brother's death. When she came home, her father was beaten and had told her of the story of the people that had stolen her brother from her. He didn't know exactly what guild they were, but he made a deal with her... the only one she ever took from the man she'd sworn never to make deals with. She could choose whoever she wanted to, and she could train them and make them her own personal army to hunt down and slaughter the people who'd tore her heart out. To her father – and the entire guilds – shock, she didn't pick anyone they would have expected. She didn't pick the most bloodthirsty, the fiercest, or the most powerful from their guild... well not in their eyes. No, she picked five women that were considered the very weakest of the guild... only women, and only those five. What nobody knew was these five women weren't as pathetic as the guild had always assumed. Maybe apart they had no chance to stand toe to toe with those in this mercenary guild, but if you put them all together... well very few would be able to stand up against that threat. At the moment she's closing in on the area that is rumored to hold those who her father said were to blame, and she's one step from massacre. Magic Curse Magic: This Magic allows the user to break the bones of their opponent. Command Magic: By using a leather covered baton, this Magic allows its users to take over the body of only one target. Once under the user's command, the user can manipulate the target into doing whatever they want, from attacking a person or themselves with their own Magic, to walking to a certain place the user specifies. However, the spell only affects humans and few other beings while other sentient beings, like Celestial Spirits, are unaffected. However, by activating a new "movement", the Command Magic increases in complexity. The second movement can remove one's magical essence, such as Mirajane's Satan Soul, which is classified as a forbidden spell, and use that essence against them. The third movement, which is a taboo to the user, allows the user of Command Magic to insert themselves into the essence taken by the second movement and control it from within. Weapons/Equipment/Magic Weapon: Leather covered baton known as an Agiel. An assortment of hidden blades. *First Movement: The user uses a hand-shaped wand to take over one's body and manipulate it into doing whatever the user wants. This Spell is the basic of its Magic. Since it can only manipulate humans, this type of Magic does not affect Celestial Spirits. *Second Movement: The user removes one's magical essence, such as Mirajane Strauss' Satan Soul, which is classified as a forbidden spell, and uses that essence against the opponent. This Spell is the second stage of its Magic. *Third Movement: The user combines one's essence taken out by Second Movement to combine it with themselves. This Spell is the third stage of its Magic. *Fourth Movement: This is a user specific art that combines Jessy's specific curse magic, with the command magic she taught herself. Instead of having to lay hands on the victim as she does for her curse magic to truly be effective, the effects can be felt from a distance. Strong mages can easily work threw it, but weaker ones are usually screwed right there. When she gets within touching distance of you, you're pretty much shot. If she lays her baton against your skin the pain is... beyond unbearable. This is what she uses to question anyone who has information on her brother... or even possible information. Unlike her brother, she doesn't pay or persuade. Weakness #Jesse's one motive in life is to find the people who killed her brother and murder them. She doesn't look any way but the goal and therefore she's easily led and persuaded into her father's way of thinking these days. #She knows that her second in command is out to take her place, and that means she can't be at all merciful, even when she has the urge. This leads to nightmares which are becoming worse and worse, even at times hitting her during her waking hours. #She fears two things... rats and canes. Even now she can't help but flinch away at the sight of a cane of any kind being raised in her direction and the threat of being locked in the rat infested basement will send her mind into shut down mode. If anyone but her father knew these weaknesses, it wouldn't be to difficult to overtake the female. #The only way Jesse can wield her magic is threw weapons. She's good with a blade, but take that or her baton from her and she's powerless and she knows it. Jessica's Hunters *Denna is Jessica's second in command and is an exceptionally attractive woman. She has soft, almost innocent blue eyes and her long white-blond hair is pulled back into a tight braid, a mark of her place beside Jessica. She wears the red leather as well. **Possession Magic: The user creates a ghost-like apparition that approaches and then seemingly engulfs the victim, in reality entering and forcefully possessing the mind. The victim retains all memories and knowledge, and may benefit from even more knowledge, like how to use certain Magic. *Constance is known for her husky voice, and is a head shorter than Denna with a stout figure and dull brown hair. Constance is always dressed in skin tight leather, either red or brown in color and has her hair tied into the customary braid that marks her as part of Jessica's group. **Body Restriction Magic: A form of Magic which allows the user to prevent the affected target's body from moving, effectively paralyzing them. While the mechanics behind such Magic are unknown, its known users must make physical contact with her before she had her movements restrained, hinting the requirement of direct physical contact with the target for the paralyzing effect to work. *Berdine is a tall, beautiful woman. She has long brown hair, always tied into a braid, marking her placement in Jessica's group. Her blue eyes are piercing and intelligent. Berdine is always dressed in skin tight leather, either red or brown in color. The leather compliments Berdines exquisite figure perfectly and was a warning to all people. **Teleportation Magic: This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. *Raina is a beautiful, tall woman. She has dark eyes, that seemed to look into the soul of a person, even more so than most of her group. Her hair is thick and black, pulled back into a single braid, marking her placement in Jessica's group. Raina is clothed only in red or brown skin tight leather. **Mirror Magic: A Magic that allows the caster to summon and control the properties of mirrors. The number of mirrors does not appear to have a limit and multiple can be joined together, thus creating a three-dimensional object. The caster is capable of creating multiple, also separate mirrors to virtually absorb and then reflect any opponent's attacks. However, it apparently can only do so with living objects. Another use of this Magic is traps. The caster can create multiple mirrors joined together around an opponent, rendering them unable to move. *Rikka was a tall, attractive woman. She has hard, piercing blue eyes and her long blond hair is pulled back into a tight braid, a mark of her placement. She often wears the red leather, which reveals the exquisite shape of her body. **Illusion Magic: A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't.